


and live with me forever now

by Ffwydriad



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Kate Bishop, Clint Barton-centric, Clint is Robin Hood, Clint is not Robin Hood, Crossover, Fusion, Gen, Highlander AU, I don't think if even Clint knows whether or not he's Robin Hood, Immortal Clint Barton, Immortal Kate Bishop, Immortality, aka kate bishop's existence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god. You're Robin Hood."</p><p>"I'm not Robin Hood."</p><p>"Yes you are! I can't believe it! You're Robin freaking Hood!"</p><p> </p><p>Or, in which Clint Barton is secretly an immortal, and is definitely not Robin Hood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and live with me forever now

 

Clint Barton sits on the rooftop, watching the girl who has stolen his name and his bow. He doesn't mind, much, because he discards names easily, but he misses that bow. He's had it for a while, and it's good. Well made.

Then there's the slight tremor, nowhere near as powerful as he's used to. Not an enemy, but a goddamn pre-immortal. He's not certain, but there's a nagging feeling in the back of his mind identifying the girl as the source. Fuck that.

There is absolutely no way he's going to become that girl's teacher, even if she does have Captain fucking America's seal of approval. He's Clint Barton, and the last student he took on tried to kill him. This girl has already stolen his bow and his name. She may be impressive, but that's no reason to help her.

He'll get the bow back. Then he'll try his best to avoid Kate Bishop. It can't be that hard.

 

* * *

 

"Teach me." The girl says, holding his bow by her side, the one she's actually stolen this time. He's impressed, sure enough, but that's not everything. "Unless you're afraid I'll be the better Hawkeye?"

"As if." Clint responds with a snort. "I thought your little gang disbanded. What are you even doing here, Bishop?" The use of her name causes her to pause, for a moment, but the girl just puts back on her face full of firm bravado. She's good.

"I'm Hawkeye." She announces. "And I don't want to tarnish the name. It's dirty enough as it is." He has to laugh at that, because this girl has something. Guts, maybe? He almost wants to teach her now.

"First thing to now about being Hawkeye,:" he announces, walking away from the door of his apartment and up towards the rooftop, "is that you always hit your mark. If you think you're going to miss, then you will. Confidence, Katie, confidence."

"I think I've got enough of that." She replies, following swiftly behind him. "And the name's Kate. Kate Bishop. Or Hawkeye, if you prefer that,"

Goddamnit. Clint laughs again, and Kate Bishop is starting to grow on him. He's going to end up teaching her, he realizes. That's either the best or the worst of all possible worlds.

 

* * *

 

Ah crap. He's falling off of this building far too fast. This is not going to end well; when does it ever end well? He angles himself so that his neck won't be hitting anything, and that's the best chance he'll have of surviving the fall.

Or, well, not surviving, but able to walk away. All this time and he's still not certain how to word that right. It's not a common enough experience for English to have a word. What interesting thoughts to be having right before he dies?

Clint Barton dies as he hits the pavement, his guts surprisingly not splattering everywhere, only splattering a little bit. Not that he's conscious enough to remember that, of course. At least that will make it easier to clean up.

When he wakes up he's still on the pavement, which is a surprise. He's still sore, which shows that his body is still knitting itself together. From the sky, it hasn't been all that long, maybe only an hour, if that. Surprisingly quick, though his legs are sore enough he might not be able to walk.

"When did you become Deadpool?" Kate asks, leaning against the side of the alley wall. Fuck. When did she get here? This was not the conversation he wanted to have.

"No one's like Deadpool, not even Deadpool." Clint announces, sitting up with a slight wince. "And come on, Katie-Kate, you know I'm way cooler than him."

"That's still not explaining how you managed to survive a thirty story fall." She continues. "Or, well, not survive, but survive. I was stuck dealing with those goons all on my own, you know. Not that it was hard, but I am seriously pissed off, Clint."

"I do not owe you an explanation." Clint announces as he tries to stand up. Kate lightly kicks him in the leg, and he falls back down again. "Okay, maybe I owe you a bit of an explanation."

"Yeah, start talking smart guy." Kate says, returning to leaning on the wall. "People come back from the dead all the time, but that was way to fast, even for you."

"I can't die." That's an easy enough explanation as any. "Well, I can die, but it requires someone chopping off my head. Is that enough for you, or can we get out of here before someone thinks to notice all of the blood."

"Sure." Kate says, offering a hand to him. "But I want more than that, you know."

"Okay." Clint says, breathing out like this isn't a speech he's practiced in the mirror for a while now. "We're called immortals, for obvious reasons. Unaging and unkillable, save for the head thing. If one immortal kills another, they can absorb their power or life force or whatever. It's pretty freaky. Allegedly the last immortal will get some super awesome prize, but I don't buy that."

"So you're immortal." Kate repeats, staring up at the sky. "Fuck. Fuck this. Did you never think to tell me about that little detail? Scratch that, I don't care. How old are you, Hawkeye?"

Clint stares at her. "I dunno. Like seven or eight hundred years? I spent most of my early time running around with some friends in a forest, robbing people and stuff. That doesn't tend to give you a good grasp on the years."

"Oh my god." Kate mutters. "You're Robin Hood. You're the actual freaking Robin Hood. Wait til I tell Billy and Teddy, they are totally going to freak out. Clint Barton, Hawkeye, is secretly Robin Hood."

"I'm not Robin Hood! I haven't even used the name Robert before! You had better stop these slanderous lies, Kate!"

"I can't believe it. My best friend is secretly Robin Hood. How old is my bow, then? Is it the bow you used as Robin Hood? Is it?" Kate laughs, and at least she isn't angry anymore. Clint sighs and follows her, making sure to grab his bow. 

"Don't be ridiculous." He sighs, and his legs are back enough to normal he can sprint and catch up with her. "Like I was only using one bow."

 

* * *

 

"You knew, didn't you." She mutters, sitting on the windowsill. It's been a while, not as long as some times, and Lucky runs up to lick at her fingertips. "I thought we weren't going to lie to each other. I thought -"

"I'm sorry." The words aren't nearly enough, but they're the first that come to his lips. "I'm a moron, which you know full well. I didn't know how to tell you."

"Hey, Kate, I can sense other immortals and you're an immortal to." She mutters sarcastically, but she still slips in and grabs the cup of coffee waiting on the table. "Fuck. How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"Well, I never did. Explain it to anyone." Clint announces, "I mean, not that you should ever follow in my footsteps, given that my life is an absolute mess." That gets Kate to laugh, though she sounds exhausted.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She asks of nobody in particular, lying backwards on the ground. "This is just so surreal. I didn't think I was going to die until I was older."

"Everyone does." Clint whispers in reply. "But cheer up, Katie-Kate, you aren't dead yet. And immortality is seriously helpful when you're fighting supervillains. Very few downsides to not being able to die."

"I can think of a few." Kate replies, her voice slowly gaining some levity to it. "You mentioned stuff about immortals killing other immortals."

"Yeah." Clint takes a long sip of coffee. "Some  immortals are pretty peaceful, others only fight when challenged, but there are headhunters, immortals who go after everyone around them. You're going to need to learn how to use a sword."

"Good thing I have a teacher." Kate announces as she sits up. "No way are you backing out on this Hawkeye." Then something flashes across her face and she starts laughing. "Bows. Swords. Do all immortals always use medieval weaponry."

"Only the cool ones." Clint replies, digging out a sword and tossing it over. "Lesson one -"

"Confidence, right?" Kate asks, grabbing the sword with ease. "I remember your archery lessons, Clint. Come on, I've taken fencing classes, i'm not a beginner."

"Wrong! Fencing is swordfighting for losers who like swishy blades that can't do anything." He tells her smugly. "And the first lesson isn't confidence. It's survive. There are rules about duels, and some people follow them religiously. Don't. The first rule is that there aren't any rules, only life and death. I don't want to see you dying Katie Kate."

"Don't worry, you big crybaby." Kate says, setting her coffee down. There's a light in her eyes again, which is something extraordinary. "Like I'd give you the pleasure of seeing me die. En garde."

Clint laughs, and tips his head at the sword. Another apprentice, then. Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> immortal aus are kind of my favorite, but i can't say i've ever seen an immortal hawkeye's fic. well, i have a vague memory of one, but i can't seem to find it anywhere. isn't that the worst?
> 
> this isn't beta'd or anything, so if you spot any problems please tell me. i feel wiggy about my characterization for some reason, but that might just be because i haven't written kate in a while.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
